Give Love a Try
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: One-Shot special: They never saw it coming, but Takao and Anna ended up trying to help each other with their love lives. Anna's after the sweet, cute, and lovable Max. While Takao's after the feminist beyblading tomboy Kaida. TakaOC MaxOC Kai/Rei


**Here's my Friend-A-Versary/Friendshipversary one-shot special with Sora-Chii!!!**

**We met through Beyblade, we love Beyblade, so of course my gift to her is gonna be Beyblade!**

**Hope you enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Beyblade. **

**-Using Japanese names b/c Takao's dub last name pisses me off and Japanese is uncut thus better anyway.**

**-OCs based on ourselves. **

* * *

"Takao?" a hazel-eyed, shoulder-length blonde haired girl approached the beyblade champion who was gathering snacks to pile up for everyone for their movie night.

"Hm?" he replied with a bag of ships in his mouth among other foods in his arms.

"Do you like-like anyone?"

That simple question caused Takao to drop everything after he supposedly 'tripped' on something and he quickly tried to regain his posture,

"U-Um…wh-why do you ask, Anna?" he stuttered, trying to sound casual.

"Because there's someone I like and I want to ask someone else who's single too for advice…" Anna replied

"Shouldn't you ask Kaida since she's a girl too?" Takao asked.

"Well…I did…but…"

Quick Flashback:

"Steal the person's clothes and cause mayhem. You were there when I did that, and Kai and Rei got together by the end of it all!" Kaida, a long black-haired, t-shirt and trench jacket wearing tomboy answered.

"But…you stole Kai's clothes when he showered because you wanted to…you weren't TRYING to get them together…" Anna reminded.

"Hey, it worked, that's just my point," said Kaida with a shrug.

Present:

"…Of course she'd say that," said Takao shaking his head.

"So…do you? Because I want to tell someone how I feel!"

"Then uh…do it."

"What?! I can't!!! What if he rejects me?! What if he-"

"Okay, okay, calm down! Um…dang how do I do this?" Takao wasn't sure how to comfort a girl about boy problems.

"Um…tell you what…uh…if you tell whoever it is you like that you like him, then I'll tell the person that I like that I like her as well!"

"So you DO like someone!" Anna pointed her finger at him and Takao cursed himself for letting it out so willingly, "But deal!"

"Oh okay…"

"You go first though!" said Anna and Takao gave her a look,

"No! The deal was that you go first!"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Anna suggested and immediately they played a game.

"I win! You go first!" Anna cheered,

"Um…best of 3?"

"Too bad!"

Takao wasn't sure how he got into this mess.

"Hey…who do you like anyway?" Anna then gasped, "It's not me is it?!"

"No…"

"Hiromi?"

"What?! NO! Why does everyone think I like her?"

"Then who…" Anna ran out of girls, as there's only one girl left.

* * *

"Well…I thought Kai was super hot with a mysterious attracting personality…Rei was super cute and was the perfect gentlemen…but they're gay for each other so I guess no one," Kaida answered after Anna asked her, while she was eating some junk food for lunch outside, if she liked-liked anyone. Anna worried from that answer, as it won't end up good if Takao confesses.

"Um…what about…Hitoshi?"

"Eh, he's hot I admit but he's too old for me and not my type at all…besides, I think Hiromi's got a thing for him and I honestly believe they have a better chance of getting together than any girl after him!"

"Um…Max?" Anna hated that she had to throw her future-lover's name out there.

"Nah, not my type; I see him like a little brother…"

Anna sighed in relief from that answer.

"Okay how about…Takao?"

"Takao? Hmm…well he's like my best friend, I never thought about it."

"Why don't you start thinking about it? You've been single since…forever…"

"I don't know, a relationship takes work. Kai and Rei were the only two that ever made me to even considering wanting to commit myself. Why are you asking these questions? Didn't you like someone you wanted to confess to?" Kaida asked and took a bite into her burger.

"Um…yeah…but…I will feel bad if you're single and I'm not! If it goes well that is…"

"You'll be fine! Just go tell the guy you like him and if he doesn't, I'll knock him over the head!"

"AH! No! Don't! Please!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?! She doesn't like anyone?!" Takao groaned when Anna gave him the news.

"This is kind of good actually, because now you can impress her!"

Takao gave her a glare from his seat,

"What do you think I've been doing for the past, gee, I don't know, year?!"

"…You don't seem to act any different," said Anna and Takao groaned some more.

"Your turn by the way…" Anna added and Takao got up, muttering to himself.

* * *

"Do I like anyone? I like everyone! They're all friends!" Max replied with a smile,

"Er, no, I meant do you have a crush on anyone?"

Max blinked and thought about it,

"Hmm…I don't know! I never had a crush before!"

Takao's head fell,

"Um…how do I put this? Between Kaida, Hiromi, and Anna…who would you like, you know, more than a friend?"

Max pondered some more, then slightly blushed,

"Well…Hiromi is, how to say this, not my type? Kaida's…too much like Kai and scares me sometimes! She's more boyish than I am! And Anna…well, Anna's really cute…and nice…and…"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Takao interrupted.

"Huh?" Max turned even redder, "Wait! What do you mean?"

Takao groaned, he just wants to get on to the next step already.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaida likes to stay up late, sleep-in the next day, beyblade, eat, go on the computer, draw, write, and martial arts with Rei," Anna listed for Takao.

"Well…I like to eat too…and also beyblade. And I do kendo, does that count as something in common with martial arts?" Takao then groaned into his hands, he expected some more things in common with her.

"Oh! And video games! She loves anime and manga too! And thus loves the TV!"

"Well that's true," Takao nodded. Kaida does hog the TV a lot.

"Max loves sweets...and you love to bake them," said Takao and a smile spread across Anna's face.

"That's great to hear!" she giggled. Takao slightly rolled his eyes, he's not sure how he got into teaming up with Anna to help each other with their love lives.

* * *

Kaida walked down the streets of downtown with Max and eating pocky. How she ended up with Max on a nice day, downtown, instead of at home with her video games, she's not sure.

"And I don't know what do!"

"Huh?" Kaida stared off into space while Max was going on about his 'problem.' Though now she finally remembers why she's here. Apparently she was the only one 'available' to him when he needed help.

"Weren't you listening? And you're a girl! Can't you help me?!"

"…Max you do realize that I am a failure being a member of the female species right?" Kaida reminded but Max only tilted his head innocently in confusion and she sighed.

"Okay, just give me a review of your problems again, I'll try to help."

"Okay, so Takao asked me if I liked-liked anyone and I honestly never thought about it until he brought it up. Now I can't stop thinking about her and whenever I do think about her, I feel weird and I'm suddenly nervous and I don't know! I'm just freaked out right now! Kai and Rei told me to talk to Anna but there was no way because she's the one doing this to me! So I went to Takao who said he was busy but I don't know what! So I went to you!"

"And that's how I got here…ugh, okay look: You only feel nervous and weird because you're worried about the person you like, that way, might judge you. Even though you've been friends for a while, that feeling lingers. Just don't be afraid and act like yourself. Another reason why you'd be nervous is because you're afraid of rejection which is totally normal," Kaida placed a pocky in her mouth to indicate she finished talking.

"So…does this mean I should tell Anna that I like her that way?"

"Erm, I guess so-"

"But what if she says no?!" Max cut in.

"Well…you won't know until you try."

"Can't you…find out for me?" Max asked and brought his lips out a bit to pout.

"What? But…ugh, I can try I guess and maybe put in good word for you…"

"Yay! Thanks Kaida!" Max jumped-hugged Kaida who almost fell and dropped her pocky.

"Ugh…no problem I guess…" she shrugged after Max lets go of her.

"Is there someone you're interested in, Kaida?" Max asked excitedly.

"Why is everyone asking me this recently? But no, not yet I guess. There's no one I'm really attracted to…"

"What kind of guys do like then?"

"It WAS Kai…and then it WAS Rei…so I guess I go for the gay people…"

"Aw Kaida! That's just bad luck! There's someone out there for you!" Max comforted, not that Kaida needed any.

"Yeah I guess," she shrugged, not really caring about having a relationship.

* * *

"Anna, is the person you like Max?" Kaida asked her as soon as she got home.

"Ah! How did you know?!" she panicked, afraid word got out.

"Wow…never mind then, see ya."

"Hey! Wait!" Anna grabbed her friend's wrists, "Why did you ask?!"

"Just curious," Kaida shrugged, "I took a guess and I was right, that's all."

"Oh…well okay…"

Kaida casually walked off, just realizing she's a better liar when she doesn't panic.

She went off to Max's room who bought some stuff when they were out and thus had to find places to put his new things,

"Anna likes you too," she announced.

"Wait what?"

"I said she likes you that way too so just confess already!"

"Wha?! No way! It can't be that easy!" Max blushed just at the thought of confessing.

"You're just lucky, that's all," said Kaida trying to use the luck factor.

"A-Are you sure?" Max asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure!"

"Should I…um…do or give her anything?"

"Max, it's a confession: thus its yours. How you want to do it, it doesn't matter. Whatever you do, it's something Anna will remember no matter how much pizzazz you put into it or not."

"Wow…you are really are good at this," said Max and Kaida shrugged,

"I watch romantic comedies. Guess they work," even Kaida was surprised on how she can help others with their love lives when she never had one…yeah it must be the movies.

* * *

"Kaida is very tomboyish, Takao. So you can't really win her over like you would with other girls," Rei advised when Takao went to him for help on Kaida. After all, the guy spends the most time with her outside of beyblading. The two sat under a shady tree, Kai silently napping on Rei's lap with a piece of grass in his mouth.

"Well that would explain a lot…" Takao muttered out loud.

"Try not to win her over, just be yourself and be her best friend."

"But I've tried everything! From being myself to being someone I'm not. I've tried everything…" Takao complained and shook his head.

Kai blew the grass from his mouth,

"Have you ever thought that maybe she just doesn't want to be in a relationship?" Kai pointed out.

"But that's not fair…If Max and Anna like each other and get together, I'm the only single person on the team! I mean…besides Daichi but he's up in the mountains right now and too young anyway…"

"Anna and Max are crushing on each other? That's so cute," Rei piped in with a smile.

"Hello?! My problem!" Takao waved his arms to get Rei's attention back to him.

"Kinomiya," Kai opened his eyes to look at his rival, "We can't help you with your love life, okay? But we, well just Rei, will let you know if Kaida shows any hints of liking you…but that would be miracle…"

Takao gave Kai a glare before crossing his arms and pouted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Something you need, Max?" Anna asked when the blonde asked for her presence.

"U-Um y-yeah…I…you…it's…uh…never mind!" the half-Japanese bolted out of the room's door but Kaida, who was eavesdropping outside, caught onto his arm, spinning them around before she got a harder grip on the boy,

"What was that?! You chickened out already?!" she hissed in a whisper.

"I can't do it…" Max anime-cried and fell against Kaida, forcing her to hold him as he wailed.

"Okay, okay, uh…shush? She'll hear you!"

"I can't do this…" Max only continued to anime-cry into Kaida, "Max, you worry too much, Buddy! Come on, you can do it! I believe in you! Go up to Anna and tell her how you really feel!"

"I can't…"

"I told you! She likes you too!"

"But it seems too good to be true!"

"Max…" Kaida groaned and her arms dropped from him, "Go. Tell. Anna. You. Like. Her. NOW!"

Max quickly backs away from Kaida in fear and her back hits something else, stopping him.

"…You like me?" Anna asked and Max jumped, turning back around.

"Yes! No! I mean…" Max started to wobble and Kaida grabbed a hold of him before the poor boy fainted and fell.

The three of them exchanged looks with each other and Kaida couldn't help but feel uncomfortable being stuck in this situation. She releases Max and gave him a small shove before quickly excusing herself and ran away.

"Kaida!" Max called after her, needing her support. Kaida gave him a plain face and a thumbs up before turning a corner in the dojo. Max took in a deep breath before turning back to face Anna who, based on her face, was still waiting for that answer to her question. The blonde boy lets out his breath, calming his nerves some more,

"Yes…" he answered, "I really do. Sorry I had no confidence to confess," Max replied with a straight and serious face.

In a matter of seconds, a scream was heard throughout the dojo followed by a thump. In summary, Anna squealed and glomped Max, the two now happily in each other's arms.

"Anna! I heard a scream!" Takao turned a corner followed by a concerned Rei and the visiting Kyoujyu and Hiromi.

Anna and Max looked at the group before they all got the message.

"Oh…never mind…"

"AH! Anna! Don't tell me!" Hiromi nearly squealed and she ran to Anna, the two about to happy-jump.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you!"

"…What did we miss exactly?" Takao asked, completely oblivious to the whole thing.

* * *

Kaida stretched her body, letting fresh air into her body as she stopped by the river.

"Hey."

"Hey Kai," she replied, recognizing his voice. Kai walked up an stood by her side, the two of them staring at the river and town before them, not needing to look at each other when they talk.

"What are you doing out here?" Kai asked and Kaida shrugged,

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I wanted a break from Kinomiya. He just won't shut up."

"About what?"

"About…never mind. It's a personal thing for him."

"Oh, okay then. How's your relationship with Rei?"

"Good."

"Just good?" Kaida almost laughed,

"It's great," Kai corrected in monotone.

"Good for you, Kai!"

"…How's your love life going? If you have one."

Kaida slowly turned her head to look at Kai and stared at him with a raised brow,

"Did you just ask me…"

"Just answer it," Kai nearly hissed in embarrassment.

"Well I don't have one, obviously!"

"Love interest?"

"No one," Kaida shrugged,

"That's too bad."

"Why?"

"It just is."

"…You're very strange, today, Kai."

"Okay," Kai shrugged and Kaida only sighed.

The two enjoyed the sunset before heading home, back to the dojo. Upon walking in, everyone seems to be in a bright mood and looked like they were celebrating.

"I assume Max and Anna got together," Kaida muttered,

"Hn, that actually didn't cross my mind," Kai confessed before the two walked in. Kai rejoined Rei while Kaida looked around to see everyone gathered at the table, eating and talking nonstop. Kaida only shrugged, not really hungry but went to the fridge to grab ice cream before announcing she's heading to her room.

"Kaida! Wait!" Anna cried, waving her over to herself.

"Yeah?"

"Come join us! Rei made dinner!"

"I'm not really hungry," Kaida confessed and Hiromi got up from her chair, taking the ice cream from Kaida,

"This is why!" she scolded and put it back in the fridge.

"…I didn't even eat it yet," said Kaida, still having her hand in mid-air.

"Come on, Kaida! Ooh! I gotta thank you for giving Maxie support and confidence!" Anna took Kaida's hand and stood up, thanking her friend.

"Of course, Anna. Max needs to be a good man for you," Kaida replied,

"Oh Kaida!" Anna lightly pushes her, "But now you need to find someone!"

"I don't know, Anna. I'm glad people are getting together but I'm not a relationship-person."

"Kaidaaaaaa!" Anna nearly whined.

"Well I-whoa!" The next thing Kaida knew, she was grabbed and being pulled. Looking over her shoulder she saw Takao, "Where are we going?" she asked and repositioned herself so she wasn't walking backwards and follows Takao. The said person didn't answer and just pulled pulling her until he slid opened the door to the backyard and stepped outside, but kept the door open.

"Takao, what's going on?"

Takao took in a breath and lets it out, almost like a sigh.

"Go out with me."

"……What?"

"I said go out with me! I'm seriously tired of waiting for you to feel the same way so I'm just going to come out and say it!" Takao nearly exclaimed while slightly turning red.

Kaida lifted a finger to say something but nothing came out for the first few moments.

"…You were waiting for me to feel the same way? Exactly how long have I been oblivious to this?"

"…You don't want to know," Takao replied and Kaida figured it must've been a LONG time.

"But Takao…I don't know if I want to be in a relationship right now."

"But you never do!" Takao flung his arms into the air and paced a few steps before stopping in front of Kaida again, "At first, I never thought I'd ever like you this way! You're too much like a boy and a huge feminist! But apparently our roles switched against my will anyway! You made me into a hopeless romantic and I'm waiting around for my princess! This fairytale is not going my way!"

"…That's a really sweet, Takao," Kaida smirked with a nod, "I've always wanted to be a prince in shiny armor! Glad to know that's what I am in your head."

"I said PRINCESS!" Takao argued with a blush.

"Who cares, I'm the one saving the damsel in distress!"

"I'm not a DAMSEL!"

"Haha, oh Takao…" Kaida lightly shook her head before looking up at him, "I don't really know what to say…but I really wanna rescue you from your distress, my prince."

"Can we stop with the fa-wait what did you call me?"

"Oh never mind, Taka…" the girl placed a hand the boy's shoulders and they took a stroll around the outside of the dojo, "I'll date you, Takao but I can't promise you that our feelings are mutual."

"Oh my gosh, thank you! Finally!" Takao nearly shouted for everyone to hear.

"…Did you even hear the second half of my sentence?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course!" Takao slightly gloated, "I'm just not too worried about that!"

"Confident aren't you?"

"Now I am! OH YEAH! I totally RULE!"

Kaida sighed but smiled as she watched Takao run ahead of her in joy. Never did she'd think she'd wind up in this situation. Dating her best friend? Would that work out? She's been single since, well, forever. Would someone's first be that important? But on the other hand, this is Takao Kinomiya. You're not gonna find another guy like him, ever. He is a very great prince, even if his princess is the worst of its kind, he would never care.

So why not?

"_Let's give this love a try…" _Kaida thought before the two intertwined fingers and headed back into the dojo.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Kai and Kaida were talking at the setting from the ending theme of Beyblade 2002/V-Force: "Urban Love"**

**Please R and R if you're a passing reader who happens to like it? **


End file.
